


Gym Buddies

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Lilo smut, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis have been going to the gym. Well they haven't exactly been working out. The best thing to do at the gym is man scoping, but one day it goes totally wrong...or maybe totally right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Buddies

I pick up my phone with the intentions of texting Zayn. I click his name and start out the text to him. I read it back to myself after I've typed it. "Hey Z, are you up for going to the gym today?" I know he'll say yes because we've created a habit of going to to gym to "work out" when really we just like the watch the other men work out.

I pick at a hangnail on my thumb waiting for Zayn's reply. My phone vibrates and I scramble quickly to see Zayn's reply. "Sure mate. Be around in 15 to get you." I smile and jump up to gather my gym stuff together. When Zayn gets there I hop in his car listening to a song on the radio.

"I wonder if that blond boy will be there." Zayn says pulling me from my thoughts. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Zayn looks at me shocked and I can't help but laugh. "It's just not that easy Lou." He sounds exasperate and this makes me laugh harder. "But it could be Z." He grunts before signaling to turn into the gym parking lot. 

We make our way inside and stop at the front desk. "Nice to see you again Bea." I say putting on my cheesiest smile. The woman behind the desk roles her eyes. "Nice to see you to Mr.Tomlinson." I hand her my membership card and listen to her huff out a you're welcome. We make our way to the locker room snickering about how much Beatrice hates me. 

I throw my bag in a locker and pull out my water bottle before heading out to the exercise equipment. Zayn and I walk over to the treadmills at least trying to make ourselves look productive. I set mine to a fast walk and look around the gym for any cute guys. 

I'm looking to my right where the bike machines are at an older buff man when I feel a sharp jab at my ribs. I whip my head around and rub my aching rib wincing. "Zayn what the fuck-" I get cut off by Zayn whisper shouting at me. "Louis he's here!" 

I lean a bit and look to the left where the blond boy is lifting weights without a shirt on. I listen to Zayn groan and mumble about how sexy he is when I notice a man that hadn't been there before. He's absolutely stunning and he couldn't be much younger than me. 

I watch as the man lifts weights that could easily be equivalent to my body weight. I watch him biting my lip. "Lou are you even listening?" I hear Zayn whine and I turn to him. "Oh. Sorry Z got a little distracted." I let myself glance slowly back at the man I'd been watching. 

I see Zayn follow my gaze to the man and can almost hear the smirk in his voice. "I see why you got distracted that guys ripped." I look back at him feeling a bit jealous. "I call dibs. He's mine." I smirk and watch as Zayn roles his eyes. "I think he's fair game." I don't know why but this makes me a bit mad. 

I stick my foot out and step on Zayn's treadmill. He trips and I instantly regret the decision I had made. When he lands he holds his ankle hissing in pain. "Fuck. Z I'm sorry. I got jealous." I kneel down beside him and look at his already swollen ankle. 

"Are you alright?" I didn't know who was asking this just that they had an Irish accent. I look to my right and see the blond boy kneeling down with me. "It hurts really bad." Zayn winces when the blond takes his ankle. "I'm Niall by the way." He looks at me and I understand why Zayn was so attracted to this man. 

He's gorgeous. He's got blond hair and these blue eyes that look as if you could swim in them. "Do you think you need to go to the doctor?" He looks back at Zayn and rubs lightly at his ankle. "Yeah I think so, but Louis can't drive." I blush as the Niall looks at me. 

"I could take you if you're okay with that." Zayn slowly nods his head then looks to me. "Do you want to come along." I know he's asking me but I know he wants the response to be no. I shake my head. "It's fine I'll just take the bus home." 

I watch as Niall stands up and easily lifts Zayn up in his arms much like a child. "I'll call you later Z." I get a smirk sent over Niall's shoulder. I sigh making my way back to the locker room. I feel like shit. How could I ever do that to Zayn? I walk over to my locker and search for money for a bus pass. 

I groan and kick my bag when I realize I don't have any. I sit down on the bench and rub my hand down my face. I jump a bit when someone talks to me thinking I was the only one there. "You alright mate?" It's the man that had caused me to hurt Zayn in the first place. 

I look him up and down realizing he's just gotten out of the showers. He's got a towel hanging low on his hips and his tan toned chest still not completely dry. I swallow and will myself to look up at his face. "Y-yeah. Just noticed I don't have any money to catch a bus home." 

He drops the towel and my eyes go wide and I glance away quickly turning red. "What about that friend you came with?" Wait he noticed me? I look back at him and he's got a pair of gray joggers on. "Uh he feel and broke his ankle. A blond lad took him to the emergency room." 

He pulls out a shirt and tugs it over his head. "Do you need a ride? I could take you." I think about it for a second not really wanting to say no but I don't know this guy at all. "If you don't mind, but what if you're a murder?" He laughs and I can't help but think about how adorable his laugh is. 

"I promise I'm not a murderer. You know you seem to be having a pretty bad day. Why don't I take you out for something to eat? I know a really good place around here." I can't believe any of this is actually happening, but I agree and follow him out to his car. 

He drives us about five blocks away from the gym and to a restaurant that I'd passed many times. We walk inside and sit at a table sitting in silence. "So how did your friend hurt himself." I blush and fidget a bit. "Well, do you want to know the truth or a lie." 

He laughs again and I smile a little. "How about you tell me a lie." I smile and start telling a small story about how Zayn had broken his ankle when a waiter comes by to ask us what we want. "They have the best burgers and chips here you have to try them." 

We both end up getting burgers and chips and we sit there waiting for our food. When I gets there it comes to my mind that I don't know his name. "I just realized I don't know your name." He looks at me and smirks. "Isn't it a bit more interesting that way?" I role my eyes at him and laugh. 

"What shall I call you then?" He looks as if he's actually questioning it and then looks back at me and smiles. "How about we come up with names for each other?" I laugh and start thinking about what I could call him. I stare at him looking at his features to see who or even what he reminds me of. 

He does look a bit like a puppy or hell even a young David Beckham. "I've got one!" The man says sounding quite enthused by this. "Go ahead." He looks into my eyes and I have to look away feeling myself turn red. "Your new name is angel." I glance up at him with a questioning look. 

"You look a bit like an angel. You're just extremely pretty." I blush and push my bangs back into place. "Do you have one for me yet." I look him over once again and start talking before I think. "I think your name should be daddy." I smack my hand over my mouth and my eyes go wide. 

Liam stands up and throws some money down onto the table. He comes over and grabs my wrist pulling me out of the restaurant. We get in the car and we're both silent. We come to the turn that would take us to my house. "My house is down that road." I say quietly as he continues to go straight. 

"Hey I said my house is that way." I look over at him as he completely misses my turn. "You're coming to my house." It's low and sounds like I growl but I shut up and sink back into the seat. He pulls into a drive way and I follow him to his front door. 

Once we're inside he presses me up against a wall and kisses me hard. It's a bit of a surprise, but I moan into the kiss which allows him to dart his tongue into my mouth. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, and it's really turning me on. 

He pulls away panting heavily. He starts nipping at my neck and I let a whine escape my lips. "Daddy please." I breathe out. "Jump angel. Want to get you to my room." I jump a bit and wrap my legs around his waist before mouthing at his neck. 

When we get to his room he lays me on his bed and takes my shirt off. "So beautiful angel." He kisses down my chest until he's to the waist band of my shorts. "Daddy I need you." He pulls down my shorts and boxers in one go. My erection springs up and smears precum on my stomach. 

He stands up and undresses himself. When he gets to his boxers I stare mesmerized by his huge cock. "Like what you see angel?" He smirks and strokes himself slowly. I whine and look at him pleadingly. He smirks and bends down between my legs. 

He moves my knees up to my chest and I hold them there. He spreads my cheeks and runs his thumb over my hole. "Such a tight little hole." I moan and shiver as he rubs over it again. "Wanna get a taste of you." I look down at him pleadingly, and he smirks at my desperate whine. 

He ducks his head down and licks a stripe over my hole. I throw my head back with a choked off moan. "Daddy I need more." I'm barely able to finish my sentence before he thrusts his tongue into me. I gasp at the feeling of his tongue moving inside me. 

"Tastes so good angel." I let out a whine as he goes back to fucking me with his tongue. "Daddy want your fingers please." He looks up at me while tracing a finger around my entrance. He slowly pushes one in, and I can't hold in my moan. "You look so fucked out already angel." 

I push down on his finger every time he thrusts it in. "Want another finger." I moan in response and soon feel a second finger being added. I continue pushing down on his fingers until I feel a rush of pleasure going through my body. I let out a chocked off sob. "Daddy do that again." 

I feel him push back in and rub over that bundle of nerves making me arch my back off the bed. "Daddy I wanna ride you." It sounds more like a moan than anything else. He pulls his fingers out and I shiver at the loss of his fingers. He crawls up onto the bed next to me and I straddle him. 

"Gonna make you feel so good daddy." I slowly start to grind my hips over him and watch as he throws his head back in pleasure. His hands go to my hips and guide me as I grind on him. I start to lift my hips and take his hard cock in my hand. I spit in my hand and stroke it over him before lining him up with my entrance. 

I slowly start to sit on him taking him in inch by inch. Once I'm fully seated I hiss a bit feeling completely full. His moans bring me back from my thoughts. "God angel so tight and warm." I slowly lift my hips and drop back down letting out a breath and starting to get used to the feeling. 

I lift my hips again a little higher and drop back down again loving the reaction I'm getting from the man. I start up a slow pace and moan at the feeling. I can tell the man is getting close because he's moved his hands to my hip and is thrusting up to meet me when I come down. 

I throw my head back and let out a porn worthy moan when he slams into my prostate. "Yes daddy there. Oh my god." I continue bouncing on him and he's hitting that spot dead on nearly every thrust. I'm so close that I have to stop bouncing. I rest my head on his shoulder and pant as I grind with him still inside me. 

I feel him starting to lift my hips and I moan as he starts fucking up into me. "Daddy so close." It comes out as whisper but I let out a choked off sob as he pounds into my prostate again. "Daddy I'm gonna-oh fuck." I spill myself over his chest and mine. 

He lets me ride out my high and I whimper when he pulls out of me. He lays me down and straddles my chest. He brings his cock to my mouth and I suck the head in swirling my tongue around it then dipping it into his slit. He pulls the head out of my mouth but tells me to keep my mouth open as he starts to jerk himself. 

His hand is moving fast over himself and I know he's about to cum by the clenching of his stomach muscles. "Oh fuck so good angel. Yess." He draws out the s like a snake would as he shoots his cum over my face. Once he's come down from his high he drags his finger through his cum on my cheek. 

He brings it to my mouth and I wrap my lips around his finger sucking it clean. I moan at the taste and earn a groan from the man. "Let's get you cleaned up." He stands up and walks off to what I'm guessing is the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth and wipes the cum from my face and chest. 

Once he's done he lays down beside me pulling me into his side. I cuddle up into him and lay my head on his chest. "My names Liam by the way." I look up at him and he's smiling down at me. "I'm Louis." His smile gets bigger and he runs his fingers through my hair. 

"I think I like that a little more than angel." I smile and lean up to kiss him. I yawn and lay my head back on his chest. "How about we get some sleep then Li. I think I'll want a round two later." He laughs and I smile at him sleepily. 

"Okay well next time I want to be in charge." I yawn again and snort out a laugh. "Well I'm not going to stop you." I start to drift off to sleep not even remembering what had happened to Zayn earlier that day.

*Zayn and Niall*

I look down at Niall who is fluffing the pillow under my ankle. The doctor had confirmed that it was broken but it wasn't that bad of a break. "Do you want an ice pack?" I nod at Niall and take a sip of the warm tea he'd made for me. 

He disappears around the corner into the kitchen and I grab my phone. Louis still hadn't called to check on me but he was probably feeling really bad about what he'd done. Oh well I think to myself as Niall reappears with an ice pack. 

He lays it gentley on my ankle and I still wince. He mumbles an I'm sorry and blows a kiss to it which makes me giggle. "It's getting a little late do you need me to leave." I watch as Niall picks at his nails and I shake my head. 

"You can leave if you want to but I would like if you stayed." He smiles and fidgets a bit. "Do you want to watch a movie then?" I nod and turn it to some chick flick on tv. He sits next to me and throws an arm around me. 

About half way through the movie I snuggle up into his shoulder and realize how sleepy I am. I yawn and lean a bit more into Niall. "Are you tired?" I mumble out a yes and feel Niall moving a bit. "Let's get more comfortable then." 

He lays down completely and let's me lay on top of him. I snuggle my nose into his neck and start to drift off when he starts playing with my hair. The last thing I think before totally drifting off is that today has been the weirdest day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a tumblr post that Chelsie sent me. Honestly I had a lot of fun writing this. I really like this one. Hope you guys do as well. Sorry if it completely sucks.


End file.
